Behind that smile is evil
by RedStringsOfLove
Summary: "What I like: WEISS WEISS WEISS! However, Weiss is in a relationship with Neptune. Neptune doesn't want to go to the dance with Weiss! Neptune must be punished! But because Weiss loves Neptune I'll go easy on him! For Weiss!" Yandere Ruby! One shot!


**Hello, I'm back with another Ruby x Weiss story! This one is pretty dark that I just thought of. Does this make me a dark person...?**

 **Well, either way, I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **English is still terrible.**

 **# The last thing I'll say 2018**

Ruby was always in love with Weiss. She cares a lot about her. Despite how Weiss always label Ruby as a dork, loser, and a dumbass, Ruby doesn't care. She is deeply in love.

She wants to be with Weiss, even if they are not lovers. She only wants a connection between her and Weiss no matter how small...

They're in a relationship where they can talk to each other about all their problems and secrets, share bedrooms, brushing their teeth together, have dinner together, go out together, embrace each other as a sign of friendship.

However, because she never confronted her feelings to Weiss, in the fear that Weiss will leave her, Weiss is taken by Neptune.

Ruby dislike the pairing. She thinks Weiss is to good for Neptune. Deep down she wants to stab him, claw his eyes out, skin him, chop off his fucking dick, and then drown him to death.

But she can't, it will only hurt Weiss. So instead she ALLOWS the relationship. Of course, no one needs to know what she really thinks. She always just have to be the innocent, silly, little Ruby she always was.

It hurts Ruby to listen to Weiss talk about Neptune during their private times together. It's THEIR time, there is NO NEED for outsiders at this time. Ruby just smiles and go along with Weiss. Seeing her happy makes her happy.

Ruby knows, she can be satisfied just to be next to Weiss every day.

"Ruby! What should I do! Neptune doesn't want to go to the dance with me anymore! The dance is tonight! I'll be a laughing stock!" Weiss cries, embracing Ruby for comfort.

Ruby returns the hug, speak softly and gently to ease Weiss's pain, "Weiss it will be alright! No one will laugh at you. If they do I'll beat them up!"

"R-Ruby you don't understand tonight is very important to me! This will be the only chance left before graduation, to dance with the one I love!"

Ruby clenches her teeth and glare, but almost immediately replaced with her usual smile. Since they're hugging, Weiss and Ruby's head is resting on each other's shoulders, making Weiss unable to see Ruby's reaction.

"Weiss Weiss Weiss... I bet he will change his mind before the night comes! Who wouldn't want to dance with the prettiest girl in the world?!"

Weiss sniffs, getting out of the hug to meet Ruby's eyes, "you sure?"

Ruby give her a smile, "a hundred percent!"

"Thanks, Ruby."

Weiss leaves the room after she has calm down, planning to meet up with the others to get ready for the dance tonight. Ruby sit on her bed staring at the darkness as she takes out Weiss's phone.

*later*

"What sup babe? You wanted to see me?" Neptune said entering the dark room. He looks around to see nothing but darkness as the door closes behind him, "babe?"

Then he is suddenly being a drag to the middle of the room. "What's up, honey?" Ruby's voice sounded sinister.

"R-Ruby?! What are you doing here? Weiss texted me to come!"

"Oh, that's my fault," Ruby said showing Neptune Weiss's phone before tossing it on Weiss's bed. "Let's cut to the chase, I want you to go to the dance with Weiss."

"W-what?! No!"

"May I ask why not?" Ruby stared into his eyes.

"Cause I'm embarrassed! With the crowds and all.."

Ruby grabs his collar and pins him to the wall, stabbing a knife next to Neptune's head, "Wrong answer, try again." Despite it being dark in the room Neptune can see Ruby's eyes filled with anger and malice.

"A-Alright! We are supposed to be a Secret couple! Not many people know we are dating! If we go to the dance together other girls might see us and question their relationship with me!" Neptune confesses.

Ruby lets him go and Neptune crash to the ground coughing, "so you been two-timing?"

"S-so?! She is the one that's all over me! I can't help it if I'm just so popular!"

Ruby glares at him with disgust, "scumbag, remember who has the knife here."

Neptune flinched, "l-let me go! I promise I'll never tell anyone about what happened!"

Ruby toys with the knife, diverting her eyes from him, "go to the dance with Weiss, then we will talk."

"Again with Weiss?! Why would you care about her and her stupid dance!"

Ruby stabs the knife towards Neptune but stopping directly in front of his face, "it will be a shame ruining your face for the dance."

"Y-you have feelings for Weiss, don't you! You crazy psycho! I-if you kill me Weiss won't forgive you!"

"I don't really care about what you think of me, and you're right Weiss will be very very sad."

"T-then!"

"But who will care for a shitty pig like you when they hear this," Ruby presses a play button on her phone and it plays a recording of Neptune's comment about two-timing Weiss.

"I'll just say it's fake! You can make anything up these days!" Neptune panics.

"Still trying to get away? I admit, I admire your will to live through this."

Neptune quickly takes out his phone, dashes to the middle of the room, and snaps a picture of Ruby holding a knife. "HA! I have evidence now! Even if you destroy my phone I already have it backed up, there's no way for you to delete it!"

Ruby just stares at Neptune as he felt relieved, "I won't be able to see Weiss if I go to prison..."

"W-what?! I mean yes! You better let me go or you never get to see her again!"

Ruby gets close to Neptune, shutting him up. "How about we make a deal?"

*at the dance*

"Where's my phone?" Weiss said out loud.

"Maybe you forgot it in your room. Nora always does that too."

"Hey! Ren stop it!"

Weiss is still a little down from Neptune rejecting her. She looks towards her group seeing everyone paired up. Ren with Nora, Yang and Blake, even Jaune!

"This got to be the worse." She said to herself as the music starts playing in the background and everyone starts dancing.

Just as Weiss gives up hope and returns to her room a hand reach out to her. She looks up to see Neptune, "Neptune?! W-why are you here?"

"I-I changed my mind and wanted to dance with you, babe."

"Awww, Neptune!" Weiss leaps towards Neptune and gives him a passionate kiss.

"Let's dance, babe." Neptune grabs a hold of Weiss and walks to the dance floor.

Several hours passed and everyone returns to their rooms. Weiss and Neptune parted after another kiss. Weiss returns to her and Ruby's room to see Ruby holding her bed sheets.

"R-Ruby? What are you doing?"

"Oh hi Weiss! I spilled something on my bed sheets and wanted to wash it!"

"Dork," Weiss laughs at Ruby's silliness.

"Yep!" Ruby said with a pop on the p while clenching on to the blood-stained bed sheets.

*earlier*

"How about we make a deal?"

"W-what do you mean?" Neptune question Ruby's decision.

"I know you like dating younger girls than you. You have a fetish of short girls, innocent, sweet, and weak." Ruby look at him with disgust. "Girls, like me."

"W-what are you talking about psycho?!"

"I know you been staring at my body every time Weiss brings you over to the room. I can feel your dirty eyes looking at me up and down." Ruby flips her knife around with one hand and slices her clothes, revealing a large area of skin in the middle of her body. Ruby sits down on her bed, putting her knife away. Then she lays down with her hands beside her. "How about you fulfill your desire for me, maintain your relationship with Weiss, and we will forget everything that has happened today."

Neptune stares at Ruby's slightly red but snow white skin, feeling himself getting erected. Ruby looks so defenseless and pure at this moment.

Neptune crawls onto Ruby's bed...

 **Well? How is it! pretty depressing right? Please like-COUGH favorite and comment-COUGH review down below!**

 **Oh wait, there is more down below, even darker.**

 **Continue~**

Epilogue

2 years later

"I'm going to wash up okay~?" A woman stands up from a bed, nude. The girl seems very young and has long black hair.

"Alright, babe!" On the bed was a blue haired man, also nude, laying down care-freely. He lit a cigarette and start smoking.

"Enjoying that?"

Neptune widens his eyes, he knew the voice. The same voice that haunted him that day. He turns next to him, a figure appears sitting down on the opened window.

"R-Ruby! W-what are you doing here?!" Neptune stumbles, dropping his cigar.

"Well well well, aren't you happy to see me?"

"We had a deal! Weiss found out about my multiple relationships and I left her! I have too!"

"Oh, I understand. It's very sad too, Weiss cried for days and nights. The only one she can turn to was me, but she is okay now. Ahh, what pleasant times those were."

"S-so, what are you here for..?"

"Oh just to see how my dear friend is doing! Today is actually my birthday! I'm finally turning 18!" Ruby said with a smile while kicking her feet.

"H-happy birthday...?"

"Thanks!" Ruby smiles brightly. Neptune will lower his guard if only he doesn't know what type of person she actually is. "Good things keep happening to me today. I got to admit, losing my virginity paid off in a long run!" Ruby said smiling and blushing as she held up her hand in the air, to look at a ring on her left ring finger.

"W-what do you-" before Neptune finishes his sentence he felt his throat being slit. Neptune covers his neck, trying to stop the massive amounts on blood gushing out as he lowers down into the bed.

"Weiss and I are getting married! She proposed to me today! She said it's my birthday present and she will always love me! Oh gosh! I'm just so happy!" Ruby cups her hands on her cheeks as she shakes her head back and forth with a blush and an ear to ear smile. "However," she turns to Neptune with her expression completely changed, "I have to lie to her about my virginity. Can you believe it me lying to her?! So you gotta pay for that! But you did help me so I let you die with a lesser painful death!"

Neptune feels his conscious fading by the second.

"Oh, yea! I have been doing some work and find a couple of friends who taught me how to hack! I deleted that picture you took years ago, so this will never track back to me! I do feel unfortunate for that girl in the bathroom though. She seems sweet." Ruby said looking a bit sad.

Neptune wants to curse at Ruby as he feels his strength disappear.

Ruby's expression return to her smiley self. "Ah look at the time! I got to get back now! Wouldn't want to keep my snowflake waiting!" Ruby said jumping out the window.

Moments later sirens can be heard throughout the neighborhood.


End file.
